Out of Retirement
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany and Santana are back for one last game show before they really get started on their lives. Brittany is competing against several tough competitors while Santana and their now five year old daughter Spencer cheer her on.
**Hey everyone this is the last piece of my game show universe. I'm open to writing more game show pieces they just won't be part of this universe. I hope you all have enjoyed reading them. I have not watched American Gladiator which is why this is different than the show.**

 **Out of Retirement**

"Santana," Brittany whines looping her arms around her wife.

"No Britt, we decided that we wouldn't do anymore shows." Santana says lifting their now five year old sleeping daughter into her arms.

"But you don't have to they asked me to be on the show. It's a special four episode only and they asked me to be a part of it." Brittany says pouting.

"Fine, but just remember if I go to jail because someone tries something with you that it's not my fault." Santana sighs rolling her eyes.

"Please you love watching me kick ass." Brittany tells her.

"So true," Santana says kissing her.

"So I can be on American Gladiator?" Brittany asks her leg bouncing.

"Yes," Santana sighs.

"Thank you so much." Brittany says hugging her tightly and kissing their daughter.

Santana smiles as she watches her wife happily call the production crew to tell them that she'd be joining the show. She knows that her wife really enjoys being on shows like this and that they won't have many more chances since they've been on just about every show and they're thinking of expanding their family in the next year. This will be like one last hurrah for them.

"So they said that this is a special that will be different than the regular show." Brittany tells her wife.

"How so?" Santana asks.

"Well they're going to be bringing on six contestants, three male and three female to compete with two Gladiators to see who is the top celebrity American Gladiator." Brittany tells her wife.

"At least it will only be one day instead of several weeks." Santana says happy this is going to be a much shorter version of the regular show.

"Yeah that's part of the reason I decided that it would be fine to do it." Brittany softly says kissing her cheek.

"Momma," Spencer whines.

"Shh baby we're here." Santana says scooping her up into her arms.

"Awe did our baby girl have a nightmare." Brittany whispers to their daughter kissing her forehead.

"Mommy," Spencer says reaching over for Brittany.

Santana hands her over and gets up stretching her limbs.

"Come on let's get this little one to bed." Brittany says getting up with their daughter in her arms.

"So when will we have to go to LA for this show?" Santana asks actually looking forward to getting out of the coldness of Lima's winter.

"In about two weeks, why did you want to make a bigger trip out of it?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah I was thinking that we could maybe head to Disneyland since you-"

Santana doesn't get to finish as her mouth is being attacked by her wife kissing her.

"Yes, you are the best wife ever." Brittany says softly trying not to wake up their daughter.

"I do try," Santana says smirking cause yeah she's awesome and the fact that her amazing wife thinks so well that just makes it all the better.

"You know after we put Spencer to bed I might be persuaded to do that think you like with my tongue." Brittany whispers in her ear.

"Damn," Santana whispers grabbing Spencer and running upstairs.

All Brittany can do is smile as she follows after her. She loves her wife so much and is happy that she's agreed to let her do this that she really does deserve some sexy times. Smirking to herself she walks into their bedroom to go find that new little thing she bought for them yesterday.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello everyone welcome to this very special edition of American Gladiator. I'm your host Hulk Hogan." Hulk says walking out. "This is a special two hour episode where four male and four female contestants will compete against Beast for the male's and Crush for the female's. They will compete in two different events before the best two of each gender compete to see who is the celebrity gladiator." he explains. "Now let's meet our contestants."

Out walks all eight contenders, everyone gasps when they see none other than Brittany Lopez-Pierce who everyone assumed was retired since it's been five years since she's been on a show. Next to her is Maya Moore and Elena Delle Donne, stars from the WNBA. Next to them is Quinn Fabray who is determined to finally beat Brittany herself. The male contenders are right behind the female's, the first one is LeBron James walking out with Steph Curry. Next to them is Noah "Puck" Puckerman who wants to prove he is strong and with him is Sam Evans who wants to meet some famous people.

"We have a very interesting group here for the females we have Maya Moore and Elena Delle Donne two stars from the WNBA along with Quinn Fabray who you'll all remember from all those reality shows that had McKinley High students. And coming out of retirement for one last show we managed to get none other than Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce and yes her wife Santana is in the crowd so watch out." Hulk says smiling as they pan over to Santana who stands up with Becky next to her waving. "We have been lucky enough to pull LeBron James and Steph Curry away from their off time to join us. Also from the McKinley High reality shows we have Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans."

"Ladies, it's Puck not Noah." Puck says stealing the mic away momentarily.

"Now the first competition is called Hang Tough." Hulk says taking the mic back from Puck.

"Hey Britt good to see you back on a reality show." Puck says as he, Sam and Quinn all collect together around Brittany.

"This will be the last one though." Brittany says waving over at her wife and daughter.

"Why you're so good at them? And why isn't Santana on this show too?" Sam asks.

"Because Santana gets really upset at hosts and other contestants all the time. I don't want her committing murder or something." Brittany says which causes Quinn to chuckle.

"That's so true isn't it." Quinn says.

"Up first is Quinn verses Crush." Hulk says. "Now each of you will start on opposite ends on a platform. You will use the rings to swing to the other platform. Quinn you will have sixty seconds to try and get to the other platform if you do you'll get ten points. Crush you will try to intercept Quinn and get her off the rings. You can't hit Quinn over the shoulders or use her uniform to pull her off. Quinn if you stay up for the whole sixty seconds, but don't get to the platform you'll get five points." he explains.

Quinn ends up being yanked off the rings in forty seconds, partially because her left hand slipped off slightly causing her to not have a good grip anymore. After she went LeBron goes against the Beast, he ends up getting across and earning ten points. Maya manages to stay on the whole sixty seconds, but doesn't get to the platform earning herself five points.

"And next up we have Brittany versus Crush." Hulk says.

"GO baby!" Santana shouts jumping up to cheer on her wife.

"GO mama!" Spencer shouts almost as loud as her mother.

Spencer is extremely loud like her mother and is very excited to see her mom on this show.

Brittany smiles at her family as she gets ready to go. As soon as the horn goes off she jumps up and grabs the rings above her. She starts swinging towards the other platform. About halfway across is where her and Crush meet. Now Brittany being smart about these kind of things realizes that Crush is stronger than her. So she forms a plan to trick Crush into falling. Staying still she waits until Crush is almost on top of her before swinging to side and getting completely around her. Using her speed she swings all the way to the platform. It takes her forty-five seconds in total, earning herself ten points.

"WAY TO GO BABY!" Santana shouts fisting pumping as she's super proud of her wife.

"MAMA!" Spencer shouts trying to jump up higher, so Santana lifts her up on her shoulders.

The next to go is Puck who ends up falling as soon as Beast reaches him as he tried to take him on. Sam goes next and ends up holding on for the whole sixty seconds earning himself five points. Elena is the last female to go and she makes it across in fifty seconds earning ten points. The last male to go is Steph who almost makes it to the platform before his hand slips and he falls into the water.

"After our first competition on the female side both Brittany and Elena are in the lead with ten points, Maya is in third with five points and Quinn you need some serious help as you have no points. For the male side LeBron is in first with ten points, Sam is in second with five points and Puck and Steph are in last with no points." Hulk says. "After the commercial break our competitors will be competing in the Tug-O-War."

Brittany heads over to her wife and daughter wanting to make sure everything is cool.

"Hey Sanny," Brittany says smiling up at them.

"You're doing amazing." Santana says smiling.

"Thanks honey, how are you and Spenc holding up?" Brittany asks narrowing her eyes at her daughter who's easier to crack.

"Good mommy hasn't done anything bad mama." Spencer says smiling.

"Hey," Santana says pretending to glare at her daughter.

"Well you haven't mommy," Spencer says starting to pout.

"Don't start arguing, I have to go back." Brittany says kissing her daughter's cheek and her wife on the lips. "Be good and don't get into any fights."

Brittany runs back over just before they return from commercial break.

"Welcome back, we're getting ready to start our second competition called Tug-O-War. Now it's pretty straight forward, our contestants will take turns facing a gladiator in a two man tug of war. Since we can't make it easy they will be doing this on tilting platforms. The contestant will start with their platform tilted back and the gladiator's will be tilted forward. The contestant has thirty seconds to either pull the gladiator off or pull the rope out of their hands. If they do then they'll get ten points. They can earn five points if the contestant has more rope with a flag on their side when time has expired. Simple enough yes, our first victim is Sam." Hulk says grinning as this is one of his favorite competitions.

Sam gets yanked off by Beast in ten seconds causing the audience to laugh. Elena goes next and manages to get more of the rope on her side earning her five points. Maya also manages to get more rope on her side earning her five points as well. Puck falls flat on his face, but manages to hold on and surprisingly yank the rope of out Beast's hands, earning himself ten points. Steph goes next and ends up being yanked off in twenty-two seconds. Quinn is the next up and she ends up in the water in seven seconds flat, it didn't help that she never got a really good grip on the rope. LeBron is the last male to go and he ends up pulling the Beast off in thirteen seconds earning himself ten points.

"And last up we have Brittany going against Crush. Let's see if having gone three times already has made our gladiator tired or if that was just the warm up." Hulk says.

"Pull her off Britt! You can do it!" Santana shouts. "She's not that big!"

"GO MAMA!"

Brittany grips the rope tightly. She's ready for a long thirty seconds, she doesn't want to release the rope. As soon as the horn goes off Brittany crotches down to hold on to the rope better. Twenty seconds in Brittany starts pulling getting the flag over to her side. By the end of the thirty seconds Brittany has earned herself five points.

"Well that was entertaining." Hulk says. "Now sadly we have to say goodbye to Steph who didn't earn a single point, Sam who only has five points, Quinn who also has zero points and Maya who has ten points. Moving on to the final round for the men are LeBron who has twenty points and Puck who has ten and for the female's Brittany and Elena who have fifteen points apiece."

Brittany smiles over at her family, ready to get this over with as she can tell that Santana is about at her limit of being nice and not looking to start a fight.

"We have our final four competitors, two females and two men who will be competing for the title of Celebrity Gladiator. They will be competing against their own gender over the course right in front of me. The beginning of the course starts with them having to climb this eight foot wall, once over the wall they'll have to swim underwater in a twenty foot long pool if they have to come up for water they'll get ten seconds added to their time. After getting out of the pool they'll climb across a thirty foot cargo net to the top of a downhill balance beam. Once they reach the bottom they'll have to swing across a thirty foot pool on twenty evenly spaced rings. Then they'll have to climb up another cargo net and jump onto a bar to swing to a ten foot platform. When they will use a zip line to try and get themselves through a person size cutout. After that they have to climb a set of stairs, breaking through a wall made of foam cubes only to have to face the gladiator, once pass the gladiator they ring a bell to end their time. The male and female with the fastest time will be the Celebrity Gladiator." Hulk tells them.

"Good luck," Brittany says holding out her hand for Elena to shake.

"Good luck yourself." Elena says shaking her hand.

"First up are the men, Puck will go first." Hulk says.

Puck doesn't do very well falling on nearly every different challenge. When he reaches the gladiator he's exhausted and it takes him ten minutes to get by him. LeBron who goes next has a rather easy time through the course up until her reaches the gladiator. The Beast man handles LeBron for three minutes before he finally gets away ringing the bell. Everyone knows LeBron won even though it won't be announced until after the women do their run.

"First up for the women is Elena." Hulk says.

Elena has an easy time on the wall and swimming, it's on the cargo net that she gets stuck slowing her down. She also has a bit of problem going down the balance beam. The rest of the course she has an easy time until she gets to the gladiator. Crush has fun knocking her down and not letting her get by for a good five minutes. When she rings the bell she falls on the mat exhausted.

"GO BABY, kick her butt!" Santana shouts as Brittany gets ready to go.

"KICK ASS MOMMY!" Spencer shouts.

Santana grimaces as she knows that her wife will get upset that their five year old daughter just shouted ass on national TV. She knew she should have watched her mouth more.

Brittany easily climbs the wall, swims underwater without coming up and climbs the cargo net. She stands on the top of the balance beam for a few seconds before she runs down it. She swings across the pool quickly before climbing the cargo net. She manages to swing herself up onto the platform before grabbing the zip line, but whacks into the foam wall as she didn't make it through the cutout. Climbing up the stairs she breaks through the wall, closing her eyes as she sees Crush. It takes her three minutes to finally trick Crush and get by her. She bashes the bell, clasping underneath it.

"WOOT!" Santana shouts. "YOU DID AMAZING!"

"MOMMY!" Spencer shouts.

Brittany smiles as she finally stands up waving over at her family.

"Well we had a very obvious winner for the men as LeBron crushed Puck's time beating him by ten minutes. The women on the other hand had a much closer race, but the winner by fifty-five seconds is Brittany." Hulk announces.

Santana with Spencer in her arms leaps the seating barrier and runs to her wife. Brittany catches them all smiles.

"You kickass baby." Santana says kissing her.

"Mommy number one." Spencer says.

"San no cursing," Brittany says smiling.

"I'm really going to miss coming on these shows." Santana sighs.

"Yeah, but I'd rather spend time with Spencer and of course you." Brittany says.

"So this is really the end?" Santana asks.

"Yes, but just think now we can think more about expanding our family. I want to have another baby." Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"Oh I can't wait to get you pregnant." Santana says as they walk off the set of a show for the last time.


End file.
